Sometimes Love can be Enough
by Silvernyte Rhuka
Summary: for a blanketfic challenge - Lina/Zel - lemony goodness


Silve: okay Stymphalia...  
**Stymph: **yeeees?  
**Silve:** *glares at the Stymphalian Bird in human form* I need your help...  
**Stymph: **OOOH! The great Silvernyte needs my help! For what?  
**Silve:** I'm writing a blanket-fic, and I know you know how to... make things interesting.  
**Stymph: **true, you're idea of interesting seems to be getting 'em high on 'nip lately  
**Silve: **but its a tried and true method!!!   
**Stymph:** its also outdated...  
**fighting starts to ensue**   
**Typ(o)ist: **now you two... GET TO WORK!!!  
**Both:** okay... 

**enter the fic....

__

(Silve grabs keyboard)

it was getting dark and a blizzard was stirring up the snow turning it into an almost total white-out. Two forms stumbled through the snow, one more quietly than the other...

"How'd I ever let you talk me into this!!!" yelled Lina

"I didn't talk you into anything. You wouldn't let me leave alone, remember?" Zel answered. "And the others had enough sense to stay inside with this storm coming."

"SO!" Lina yelled. "You're the one who said that cavern you're looking for had many magical wonders!"

"It was still you're choice to come with," Zel shrugged looking back slightly, his eyes narrowing as he noticed Lina shivering slightly. Suddenly he noticed he was cold as well, and realized Lina couldn't take much more of the cold. He looked about the mountainside, looking for a cave or a place to get out of the snow at least. Ah ha! "The wind's blowing too much, we'll get lost if we stay out too much longer. I think I see something over there, a cabin or something."

"GREAT!" Lina yelled grabbing Zel...

__

(Stymph: by the...)  
(Silve: **bonks Stymph** don't you dare say it...)

... by the arm and dragging him towards it. "Let's hurry! I'm starting to freeze to death!"

__

(Stymph: **grabs the keyboard** my turn...)

As they finally entered the cabin, they noticed it was barely holding together, only the boards patching it up slanted in odd angles everywhere including the windows kept and heat in. They looked around the sparsely furnished interior finding only a small wooden chair that looked like it would fall apart if anyone even touched it and a fair-sized moth-eaten blanket were inside.

Zel realizes what must be done and...

__

(Silve: **bashes Stymph** that is so out of character its not funny! At least try not to go OOC, featherhead!!)  
(Stymph: fine... spoilsport!)

... hands Lina the blanket. "Here, you need this more than me."

"Whoah Zel..." Lina began. "Are you sure you won't need it?"

"Yes," he said, trying to hide a shiver. "With my stone skin I get some protection from the cold."

Lina looked at him and noticed a slight shiver. "Although not as much as you'd like me to believe. Eh, Zel?" she glared slightly at the chimera. He turned away to try and keep her from seeing how cold he was, even though he knew she already guessed. She walked over to where he stood and sat down, "We can both use the blanket," she near-ordered as she waited for him to sit down.

"Fine," he said coldly, and sat down as she tried to put the blanket around both of them. But it seems it was not quite long enough to completely cover them, even though they were so close together he was beginning to think about Lina in ways he was desperately trying not to. How could she actually care for him as more than a simple friend at most anyway?

He suddenly got a good idea for payback. He picked Lina up and put her on his lap then completely encircled the two of them with the blanket. "Hey Zel!" Lina squealed.

"If there was an opening heat would escape," he said, hiding a slight smirk. "And you and I both know this area is cursed so magic can't be used. That means since we can't make a fire we've got to keep warm the old fashioned way - body heat."

__

(Silve: **whaps Stymph and takes the keyboard** my turn again!!!)

Lina noticed how much she was blushing at being so close to Zel, so busy trying to make sure he didn't notice it that she didn't notice he too was blushing. After all, she was so underdeveloped who would ever find her attractive?

After almost an hour of silence that ensued, both were getting a little nervy. "Why do you always insist on going with me anyway?" Zel asked Lina. "Its not like I'm all that helpful or anything more than your own sideshow freak..."

Lina turned slightly and whapped him. "That is not true, Zelgadis Greywords! I for one think you look pretty damn sexy!" She suddenly blushed and covered her mouth, then put her hand down quickly. Zel blushed as well.

"Lina..." he said in disbelief, then gulped, feeling where her hand fell. He saw the blush deepen and spread to Lina's neck as she realized where her hand was too. "You can't really think... I mean... someone like me with someone as beautiful as you..."

"I'm not beautiful, I'm a flat-chested little girl," she said softly. "So don't tease me for saying what I think."

"I'm not teasing you Lina," Zel said softly. "I really do think you're beautiful, and brilliant."

Lina turned and faced the chimera, looking right into his eyes, then kissed him as a streak of impishness hit her. He was startled for a moment, but then kissed back. His toung touching her lips in questioning, trying to show her in a way words can't that he did think he the most beautiful thing he knew.

She parted her lips and let him start to probe her mouth then squeezed where her hand lay. Zel gasped as Lina squeezed his manhood, then probed her mouth more intently, her toung now wrestling with his in a most passionate kiss.

__

(Stymph: wow... you actually can do something besides 'nipping 'em up... I'm impressed)  
(Silve: its natural skill, featherbrain. And you're too openly crude to have any... **ties the featherhead up** now I won't have anymore interruptions from you!) 

Lina pulled away from the kiss and squeezed again, smirking as he gasped again, then kissed him lightly. "Zel..." she hesitated for a moment. "I... I love you..."

Zel blushed and pulled her close, kissing her neck lightly once. "I love you too, Lina," he whispered into her ear. Lina in turn nuzzled his nearest ear and kissed its pointed tip, then ran her toung along its edge. Zel moaned at the sensation. His sensible side realized where this was heading, but the other side pushed it to the back, wanting at this moment only to enjoy this feeling.

Zel fell forward, turning so that Lina was on top and the blanket still covering them and cupped her breasts, rubbing them through the fabric. In response Lina now moaned, and tugged at the bottom of his shirt until she could slip her hands under it. Her hands rubbed against the stone skin of is torso, exploring every inch they could thoroughly, then went lower rubbing near is waist. 

Carefully Zel began to pull of Lina's top, kissing her starting at the waist as he finally pulled her shirt off. Afterwards he pulled off his shirt as well then kissed her. Her sensible side now also noted where this was heading, but as Zel began kissing her along her jaw, then neck, it shut up. Lina ran her hands along his waist as he began kissing her collarbone, then nibbling slightly, finally running his toung to her breasts. As she moaned he began focusing on one breast, kissing the nipple, then nibbling lightly, then suckling on it as his hand caressed the other nipple.

She gasped at the sensation and began pulling at his belts, tugging them both off with one final pull. She felt a heat focusing low at her crotch and a strong need urging her to give Zel the same pleasure he was giving her. Zel had the nipple between his teeth and was flicking it with his toung as she final began to pull down his pants, then firmly grabbed his manhood. "Lina!" he gasped.

With a little smirk she pulled down his briefs then with a little help from him, pulled off both those and his pants. One hand rubbed his shaft, squeezing it now and then, while the other circled the tip. Zel felt himself nearing his limit and suddenly turned so her was atop her.

"Zel..." she gasped, startled slightly.

"Now its my turn, Lina," he said slowly and softly, sounding sensuous as he started pulling off her pants. One hand went to her crotch, searching for her most sensitive spot. Carefully he slowly rubbed it as his other hand went to one breast as his mouth went to the other. 

"Zel," she gasped as she began to whimper in pleasure. She suddenly squealed as his first finger entered her hole. Her hips went forward pushing his finger against her barrier, his thumb rubbed roughly against her nub. "Zel," she again moaned. "I want... please..." she managed to gasp.

Zel pulled his hand away and then kissed Lina on the lips, his toung pushing into her mouth almost fiercely. Both of his hands went to her chest as one leg gently pushed her legs apart and he positioned himself. "I love you Lina," he whispered. "I think I always have, and I know I always will." The he began to enter her, pushing lightly into her as her hips rose to meet his.

"I... love... you... too..." she gasped as she grabbed his waist and pulled her all the way into her, gasping in pain as her barrier was broken, but slowly pleasure mingled with the pain, then they moved as if trying to get even more intimate than they were. Slowly the pleasure overwhelmed everything else and finally they reached their peaks. Zel spilled into Lina as her inner muscles held him close as they screamed the others' names, then they fell into blackness, lying side by side wrapped within the blanket.

__

(Stymph: wow... and I though I was the hentai one...)  
(Silve: **whap** you are the hentaiest_ one. I for one like a bit of taste and actual romance in my lemons)  
(Stymph: but what about tentacles? Those make it fun!)  
(Silve: you are _SICK_, featherhead. Totally sick...)  
(Typ(o)ist: **shudders at bad memories**)_

Lina awoke and tried to stretch, only to find a blanket tightly wrapped around her and another form inside it with her. An arm was draped across her waist from behind, and as she registered the texture of the skin - and the fact the arm and the body behind her as well as she herself - was unclothed she blushed brilliantly. It was clear Zel was out light a light, and as memories of the night's activities came back she smiled and snuggled closer to him, unable to bring herself to awaken him.

At that moment Zel woke up feeling Lina snuggling closer to him. He decided if she was asleep he didn't want to disturb her, and if she was awake he was content for now just to be close to her. His cure could wait, he decided as he softly nuzzled his face against her neck. She didn't think he needed one, and maybe that was enough. 


End file.
